Phosphors are used in a vacuum ultraviolet radiation excited light-emitting devices such as plasma display panels (hereafter abbreviated “PDP”) and rare gas lamps. Phosphors which emit lights under excitation with vacuum ultraviolet rays have already been known. For example, BaMgAl10O17:Eu, Zn2SiO4:Mn and (Y,Gd)BO3:Eu are practically used as a blue-emitting phosphor, a green-emitting phosphor and a red-emitting phosphor, respectively.